


quoting fate

by galatheias



Series: OC stuff [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Soulmate AU, am i posting stuff i wrote for my oc's on ao3 hell yeah i am, don't you ever just love your oc's too much, i do know this lacks a bunch of context, there is no magic or anything like that in the """canon""", what is a beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 10:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galatheias/pseuds/galatheias
Summary: Ever since the tender age of six, Hector Lenvar had the words “I do not know, what do you think?” imprinted in elegant letters on his upper arm: the mark that revealed what the first words of his soulmate to him would be.





	quoting fate

Ever since the tender age of six, Hector Lenvar had the words “I do not know, what do you think?” imprinted in elegant letters on his upper arm: the mark that revealed what the first words of his soulmate to him would be. 

When he had woken up and saw the phrase, he panicked and ran to his mother’s bedroom, waving his arm fervently. “What is it, Hec? Is something wrong?” She asked, always worrying. The young boy put his arm right in front of his mother’s eyes. She moved her head back to see better, and after a few seconds, she let out a warm laugh. “That’s wonderful, love. This means someday you will find someone who is destined to be with you and viceversa.” She said, and then sat on the bed next to him, telling him stories of soulmates they knew: his grandparents, his uncles, his mother’s friends, but not one word was said about the “do you need help?” written in his mother's left shoulder. He knew It’d only make mom sad.

Over the years, he wondered about what kind of person his soulmate would be. Would they be funny? Would they like mechanics as much as him? Would they even get along? He had no idea, all he could do for now was shake his head, think about something else and wait for it. Another thing that bothered him was the duality of the phrase. “I do not know, what do you think?” was something that could be said in many different opportunities, always wary when he heard someone say something similar, but never quite ‘I do not know’, always don’t. Maybe his soulmate was someone from high society or with extensive education? Maybe they were a foreigner still getting the hang of the language? So many questions clouded his head, and when presented to his mother, Sara Lenvar only smiled secretively and told his son he’d know only when he met them. ‘Your soulmate is probably in the same situation as you right now.’ 

\--

Young princess Anadhara Luna Bohtelo-Garcia first noticed her soulmate mark while getting herself ready for classes one morning. “Sorry, Mom- wait, you’re not my mother.” was one hell of a strange quote, located on her side, right on top of her ribs; It was small, written in messy, hurried letters. For weeks she kept it in secret, mostly out of the embarrassment of knowing you were tied to someone by some sort of magical bond at that young age, even refusing her sister Maura when she asked her to go to the beach with her. Some days later her sister, witty and nosy as she was, barged in her room while she was changing clothes; normally it wouldn’t even make her raise an eyebrow, used to her sister’s antics, but this time she hurriedly tried to cover her side and turn around. “Luna, what are you hiding?” Young Anadhara trusted her Big Sis like no other, so she just sighed and raised her blue shirt.

“So your mark appeared” Her sister nodded absentmindedly, trying to read the messy handwriting. “Well, at least you’ll know when you hear it. Mine says ‘It’s good to see you, Majesty.’ That could be anyone in the entire world, you know? How am I even suppoused to know, when I hear that every day, eh Ana?” Maura gestured widly, making her little sister laugh. 

As she grew up, the issue of soulmates and fated encounters was slowly displaced by others seemingly more important, among them her excruciating education, designed to make her a fine princess: languages, diplomacy, politics, economics, etiquette, history, geography. Even if the oldest of her siblings, Pablo, was the one succeeding their father, all of them were still royals, and all royals in Baghe had roles to fullfill, for their duty is with their people and no one else. Some days, during her free hours or looking at the window taking a rest from her studies and growing duties, she wondered who her soulmate could even be. It’s not like she was a 100% normal teenager, constantly meeting new people and surrounded by people her age: his father tried to ensure they all had lives as normal as possible, but with power, title and a legacy to uphold also comes restrictions. 

At twelve she thought about how she’ll start attending more galas and balls in some time, but she still was a bit sceptical. Asking the princess of a kingdom if she is your mom is not something she can see happening in a winter gala, to be honest. 

\--

Time passes and Anadhara is no longer Anadhara, is Luna Ferreira and she is not a princess, she is an orphan who ran away from her war-striken country. She gets used to the ins and outs of Theran rather quickly, and her guardians Helena and Carlos were so well prepared by her father that it almost feels like Luna Ferreira has lived there all her life. 

“Is there anybody?” It was the fourth time Luna knocked on the door of a huge garage near the riverside, right next to that old famous bar she heard some people talk once in school. There was music coming from inside, so it must have been open. Also, it was still commerce time, and she wasn’t going to sleep tonight until she found a mechanic, or at least someone with a screwdriver and a hammer.

With her bike broken by a car driver with terrible eyesight, it took her twenty minutes to get to school by feet, which meant she had arrived late almost every day of the past week. Even with traffic, getting through the side streets in her bike made her arrive in time, without having to run. She had been walking through the city all day looking for a mechanic who didn’t have a waiting list a meter long. Then, she had casually landed her eyes on a smudged, messily handwritten sign that said “Mechanic: reparations made here” and decided to knock.

When she was just about to give up and keep walking the iron curtain started to lift, revealing a mess of tools, parts of –was that an entire ship motor?- and a boy around her age stretching his back, yawning.

“Sorry mom-“ He raised an eyebrow, looking sleepy. “Wait, you’re not my mother.”

Luna looked at him with an amused look, chuckling. “I do not know, what do you think?” 

Out of nowhere, the guy in front of her froze mid expression, and his eyes opened like plates. Confused, she looked behind her. Did she say something? Was someone there? Did his moth-

Wait. 

Wait a second. 

_Wait a fucking second._

“What did you just say?” She demanded, her legs almost trembling. 

Her question didn't need an answer. She touched her side as she could almost feel the words burning on her skin. Her breathing hitched. It was him. Oh, sweet god. “I-I… I… I’m Luna.” She blurted out, not feeling the need to give too many explanations about how she was touching her side the same way he was touching his forearm, covered by his shirt. 

That seemed to shake him out of his stupor, almost jumping on his feet. “M-My name’s Hector. N-Nice to meet you, Luna.”

She gave him a small, nervous smile, “It’s nice to meet you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> some clarifications
> 
> -in the ""canon"" of my oc's Luna is the princess of a small kingdom named Baghe, until war strikes and her family is killed by a traitor house and she runs away swearing to never come back to her home country. She discards her old identity and restarts her life in Theran, a huge city in a neighboring country. There she meets Hector Lenvar, a prodigy mechanic and they become best friends and (eventually realize they love each other after a lot of pining) (there's more plot than that involving flying ships, bounty hunters, more characters, adventure, fun times and sad times but i'm just telling ya what you need to know)
> 
> -Luna's full name is Anadhara Luna Bohtelo Garcia Ferreira, and when she moves to Theran she goes by Luna Ferreira.
> 
> -Hector's mom runs a bar near the riverside and he works in his grandfather's old garage right next to the bar. 
> 
> Welp, i hope you like it! Please leave a comment telling me what you thought!


End file.
